The Invisible Aunt
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: When Tonks leaves the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the night a figure suddenly appears - her aunt Narcissa...


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes… But I really do love the English language and think it has its own magic, that I nevertheless want to write in English._

 _I certainly know that there will be a few mistakes in this story but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them :)_

 _Well, I hope you like my story._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to JK Rowling and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **The Invisible Aunt**

It was already midnight when Tonks finally decided to go home. She switched off the light of her office and closed the door behind her. On her way out of the Ministry of Magic she noticed that there was not a soul left, but being an Auror this didn't scare her at all.

But suddenly she felt the presence of someone. She stopped, turned around but could not detect anybody. Slowly she pulled out her wand. She waited another moment but everything was silent again. Then she began to walk on, towards the exit, but still there was the feeling of being followed.

There! A movement!

Tonks' Auror instincts let her turn around and scream: "Expelliarmus!" before she could even think of it.

A wand flew into her hand – and a person was standing in some distance looking startled at the sudden loss of her wand. It was Narcissa Malfoy – her aunt.

The moment Tonks recognised her she quickly ran to her and pointed threateningly her wand at Narcissa saying between gritted teeth: "Don't move!"

Narcissa didn't – she was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks wanted to know.

"I... I... had some business" Narcissa stammered.

"You're lying!" Tonks shouted angrily. "You're the wife of a Death Eater, you don't have business here! So what did you really want here?"

Narcissa looked at her and answered sadly: "I came to see you."

Tonks blinked in confusion. "You're lying again!" she then shouted once more.

"No, it's true!" Narcissa insured. "I wanted to know what your answer is."

"What answer?"

"To the question I asked in the letter I wrote you."

"You wrote no letter."

"Yes, I did. I sent it to your mother to give it to you because I feared that you being an Auror had someone to read the letter first. And it was a confidential letter. Did she not give it to you?"

Tonks just shook her head.

"Not one of them?!" Narcissa wanted to know.

"There was more than one letter?" Tonks asked in surprise.

Narcissa smiled warmly. "I have been sending you secretly one card each birthday and each Christmas since your birth."

Tonks looked at her in disbelief. Then her face turned dark. "I don't believe you! Can you prove it?"

"Well, I know that your birthday is on the 3rd of August, but that's not much. You should ask your mother about the letters – maybe she'll give them to you then..."

Tonks still mistrusted her. This could be a trap!

"Nymphadora" Narcissa said seriously. "I know that I have never been a good aunt, I wanted to, I really did, but it was not for me to decide... But you should at least know that I have never forgotten you."

Tonks tried to think calmly but the idea that at least one of her aunts cared about her was too much for her. All those years she was said that almost all her relatives hated her because her mother had married a muggle... And now? Aunt Narcissa told her in a kindly way that she had tried to stay in contact with her... "But you're still with the Death Eaters!" Tonks finally said disappointed.

Narcissa sighed. "I know... But that is why I wrote you the letter. I don't want to serve the Dark Lord anymore, not after everything that happened. Lucius is in prison and as revenge the Dark Lord has sent Draco on a mission from where he might never return..." Tears could be seen in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "In the letter I was asking you if you as my niece and his cousin could protect Draco when the possibility would occur." She looked honestly at Tonks. "Not when he is doing something evil. Then please don't kill him but arrest him before the Dark Lord ends his life in anger. Only when he is trying to escape the Death Eaters because he will eventually. He will like me see behind the facade and realise this madness and then stop! You're an Auror, you can help him if necessary. Can you do that? Can you do that for your family?" Narcissa was crying again but did not care about that in the moment. She beseechingly stared in the eyes of her niece.

Tonks did not know what to do! Her aunt was not so evil as she had always thought, but even on the contrary concerned for her family... Which included her as well...

Finally, she slightly nodded in agreement, laid Narcissa's wand on the floor and apparated...

THE END.


End file.
